


Danger: High Voltage

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up in the middle of the night. In need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger: High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> Just can't seem to stop writing these, so here's another one.

Castiel woke in the middle of the night to a shooting pain in his abdomen. He gasped at the sharp sensation, sitting up in bed. His breathing was ragged, his limbs were shaking and he was drenched in sweat. He sat up, unable to find relief or comfort. Movement made it worse, but stillness made it double. Clenching his fists and rocking slightly, he groaned at his own discomfort.

 

“Cas?” Dean's voice was thick with sleep. “Baby, what's wrong?” Cas' body honed in on the sound of Dean in the darkness. A cool tingle sparked at the bite on Castiel's neck and seeped into his veins, dissipating as it spread. Cas needed that soothing sensation again. He moaned, unable to form words. He felt movement next to him as he continued to rock on the bed. “Cas?” His breath hitched at the sound of Dean's voice. The sound of his Alpha.

 

A shock rocked through Cas' body when Dean's hand found his bare skin, and Cas cried out. Quickly, Dean flicked on the lamp on the bedside table, and turned to face Cas. Pale and sweaty, Cas' body trembled beside him.

 

The light was too bright, the sheets too irritating, and his skin crawled. Cas fell to his side, rolling to his stomach, and pressed his head into the mattress. He clenched his fists on either side of his temples, and tucked his knees underneath him. His back arched and bowed as he rocked back and forth, groan after groan pouring from him.

 

Dean was beside himself. He didn't know what to do for his Omega. He reached out, his hand hovering over Cas' sweat slick skin, afraid to touch.

 

“Deeeeaaaaannn...” Cas groaned into the mattress, “please!”

 

“I'm here, Cas,” Dean placed his hand on Cas' back as gently as he could. Cas threw his head back, crying out at the contact. Dean pulled his hand back.

 

“No, Dean!” Cas panted, groping for Dean's hand, “Don't stop! _Please_!” Cas was desperate to feel the surge of pleasure that came at his Alpha's touch. Dean returned his hand to Cas' back and stroked across his wet skin. Castiel shuddered beneath his touch. 

 

The scent of Cas' arousal hit Dean so hard, it made his head spin. It had changed. It was heavier now than it had been. Deeper, somehow, more rich and more intense. Dean needed it. He had never needed anything so badly in his life. Not food, not water, not even air.

 

Climbing up onto his knees, Dean moved behind Cas. He leaned in, licking up the slick that was now spilling from his Omega. It had changed, too. It was thicker, sweeter than before. Cas cried out again at the contact. It was an inhuman sound that tore from him, and his body shuddered violently. Dean crawled up Cas' body, draping his own over the trembling man.

 

“I'm here, Cas,” Dean repeated. “Tell me what you need, baby.” He stroked his hands up and down Cas' sides, kissing at the nape of his neck.

 

“Need you, Dean!” Cas panted, rocking his hips up into Dean's. “Please, Dean, I need you.” Dean sat up and Cas moaned at the loss of contact. Spreading his legs to either side of Cas', Dean leaned back on his heels and ran his hands up and down the skin of his Omega.

 

“You have me, Cas,” Dean soothed, “you've always had me.” He slid his hand down to Cas' entrance. It was just as wet as it had been before, only now the slick was viscous and heady. Dean slid his finger back and forth across the swollen, pink hole. He watched it flutter and leak across his hand. Slowly, he pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Cas panted, rocking back for more. Dean placed his other hand on Cas' hip, forcing him still with gentle pressure. 

 

“Dean!” Cas cried.

 

“I know, baby, I know,” Dean placated, “but we need to make sure you're ready. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“Damn it, just do it, Dean!” Cas felt as though his body would shake apart.

 

“No, Cas,” Dean's voice turned commanding, and he tightened his grip on Cas. The Omega stilled, a whimper falling from him at the order. “We are going to do this right. I won't risking hurting you. Do you understand?” Cas nodded mutely. “Good.” Dean leaned forward once more, covering Cas' back with gentle kisses as he slid another finger inside the sweet, wet heat of Castiel.

 

Cas' head dropped down to the mattress and he rocked himself back and forth, gently, on Dean's hand. The hand at his hip slid up Cas' spine to press tenderly into his skin and draw unknown patterns into heated flesh. A trail of searing ice followed each touch; cooling and sparking in the same instant.

 

Cas moaned at the sensations that overwhelmed his body.

 

“God, Cas,” Dean's words caressed Cas' skin along with his hands, “so amazing. You don't even know how many times I've pictured you like this.” Dean leaned forward, licking and kissing across Cas' back. “ Begging for my touch. Wanting my knot,” Cas' moan was enough to make Dean nearly lose his resolve. He slid a third finger inside Cas' swollen hole. “It's even better than I imagined.”

 

Cas rocked himself back on Dean's fingers, begging for more. Dean's grip on him tightened, but Cas had had enough.

 

“Dean,” Cas growled, “Please! Ride me! Hard! Please, Dean!” Dean pulled his fingers out, turning Cas onto his back. His mind was drunk off the sound, feel and sight of Cas below him. Dean's instincts screamed at him to take Cas. NOW. He slicked his aching cock with Cas' intoxicating slick and lined himself up with Cas' entrance.

 

With as much restraint as he could muster, Dean pressed deep inside the almost overwhelming pressure of Cas. His Omega cried out in relief at the breech. Slowly, terrified of hurting his mate, Dean bottomed out. His knot was swelling already.

 

“Yes!” Cas moaned, gripping Dean close, “yes! Dean, please!” A low, rumbling growl poured from Dean as he rocked slowly in and out of Cas, his body shaking with what little control he had over himself. The sweet, sensual drag of Dean's skin inside Cas was enough to send him over the edge almost immediately. He spilled his release across their chests and stomachs.

 

Dean felt the clench of Cas around him, and cried out at the added intensity, Cas' thickened slick the only thing helping to ease the way. He wrapped his arms under Cas' pliant body, gripping his shoulders, and rocking into him.

 

When Dean felt Cas' body starting to respond again, he growled low in his ear.

 

“Caaasss...” Dean pressed his nose into Cas' neck, dragging in his intoxicating scent with each breath, making him dizzy with need. “Baby...I need you...” Cas moaned at the words, draping his arms up around Dean's neck as his heat-filled body began another climb toward sweet relief. “I want everyone to know you're mine.” Cas tipped his head, exposing the bite Dean had given him only hours before. Dean licked over it and Cas moaned at the contact. Dean's knot was swelling fast, and he pumped himself harder into Cas with each thrust.

 

“Yours, Dean!” Cas keened as Dean's swollen cock struck his prostate, sending white-hot pleasure through his body.

 

“Want everyone to know I'm yours, too,” Dean rumbled, nipping at his mark. Cas gasped at Dean's words. Dean turned his face, burying his nose in Cas' neck and exposing his own to the Omega.

 

“Deeeeaaaan!” Cas cried out. He felt Dean's knot catching at his tender rim. He hovered on the brink of his climax as Dean thrust into him over and over.

 

“Please, Cas!” Dean panted. He pressed closer to Cas, and moaned in pleasure when the Omega gripped him tightly by the hair, pulling his neck closer. “Yeah, Cas! Oh, god, that's it! Do it, baby! Please!”

 

With a cry, Cas bit down hard on Dean's neck, claiming him for his own. Dean's knot caught and he thrust deep, emptying himself into Cas. Cas' own body shook with a second release, even more intense than the first. He held tight to Dean, clamped down hard around him at both ends, and rode out the waves of pleasure that coursed through him.

 

At long last, Cas' body relaxed, and he sank back into the mattress. He licked over the mark he had made on Dean's neck, and Dean's cock pumped another pulse of cum into him at the touch. They held on to each other in the early hours of the morning, breathing in each others' comforting scent.

 

After a while, Cas reached a hand up, running it through Dean's sweat-damp hair. Dean hummed at the touch, settling in closer to Cas.

 

“Dean...,” Cas began, hesitantly.

 

“Hmmm?” Dean replied sluggishly.

 

“You...you really wanted me to do that?”

 

Dean pressed up to his elbows, meeting Cas' unsure eye. He knew what Cas was asking.

 

It wasn't common for Alphas to be marked by their mates the way Betas and Omegas were. It was becoming more popular among younger generations, but was almost entirely unheard of in the older ones. Tradition held that Omegas and Betas were _owned_. No one ever owned an Alpha.

 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean's steady eye and firm voice drew Cas' gaze. “I'm proud to be yours. And I want people to know it. Just like I'm proud you chose to be mine.” He leaned down and kissed Cas gently. “Things aren't like what they used to be, Cas. You're your own person. But I want you to know I'm in this, too. I don't want anybody else. It's always been you.”

 

Cas' smile was bright and shining.

 

“It's always been you, too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think! I'm still so new to this a/b/o thing...


End file.
